Fanon:Ron'tsawl
"Dying for one's people and cause is a great honor'. Nobody should die without a cause, no matter how small it is..." - excerpt from the speech Ron'tsawl before the Pxil'tsam ("war of territory") that was fought between the Ikran Riders of the Eastern Sea and the Tipani' Ron'tsawl ("strong mind") was born to the Ikran Riders of the Eastern Sea on Pandora, in the Earth year of 2082. His father, Ron'faheu ("rock heart"), who is now deceased, was the strongest and bravest ikran-makto of the clan. His mother, Tseo'mawey ("calm art") was adept at the arts of healing and was the most skillful healer of the Na'vi people. Ron'tsawl was born in the Time of Great Sorrows when all the clans were in all-out war against each other. His childhood was mostly devoted to time spent in the forest. Ron'tsawl saw the plant and animal life as a supporting column in his life. He came to respect and understand the wildlife and loved to explore new areas of the forest with his friend Hiatan ("starlight") a bright and beautiful Na'vi girl. When he was five he attempted tame a pululukan (thenator), only to be chased off a cliff. Either it was the work of fate or the love of Eywa towards one of her creations, a toruk (leonopteryx) had caught the falling boy and had brought him back to the village. Ron'tsawl was soon ready to pick his ikran. When taken to the ikranmaya, he took little interest in the nesting ikran. He informed Ron'faheu that he wanted a greater steed. Realising that his son took interest in a toruk, Ron'faheu pleaded with his son to choose a ikran. Ron'tsawl was stubborn and chose to choose a toruk mount and become a toruk makto. At first only rumors told of the Tipani clan preparing for a great battle against Omaticaya, but as time passed by, the rumors became a reality. Sooner or later, the war was going to come to the ikran riders, so the leader of the ikran riders, Re'tirey prepared her warriors for war. The Ikran Makto clan (ikran riders of the eastern sea) were the best ikran riders on Pandora, thus having an aerial advantage. When the time has come, Re'tirey decided to side with the Omaticaya. This oncoming battle was named the Pxil'tsam, the war of territory in later years. At this time, Ron'tsawl still had not chosen a mount. After the Tipani threatened to destroy the clans of Pandora, Ron'faheu finally let Ron'tsawl set out to create Tsahaylu with a toruk. Ron'faheu hoped that Ron'tsawl would be able to aid with the Ikran Makto with the toruk. Reaching the nest of the toruks by journey on foot that spanned for a week, he found the very same toruk that had rescued him from this fall twenty years ago. He leapt on top of the toruk and after an hour of struggling that included being thrown around a few times, Ron'tsawl was able to connect his Tsahaylu with the toruk's. When he returned to his village, he found the Ikran Makto in the midst of battle. When the ikran makto spotted Ron'tsawl they hailed him as the 3rd Toruk Makto. He defended his village with pride and brought peace to the clans. He mated with Hiatan for life after the battle under Utral Aymokriya. After the battle, the worst seemed to be over, but as you all know, the worst was only just beginning. Ron'tsawl was the last clan leader of the Ikran Makto before he mysteriously disappeared several years before the Skypeople and the Avatars arrived on Pandora.